


Wanderers

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all those that wander are lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 "Tolkein" challenge (All that is gold does not glitter; not all those that wander are lost...).

“We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost! I know exactly where we are!”

“Where are we then?” Sarah stopped dead, folded her arms over her chest, and glared at the Doctor.

“We’re… well, we’re… we’re…” the Doctor frowned and looked around for a moment, before brightening. “Well, we’re not where we’re supposed to be, of course.”

“That’s the same thing.”

“Not in the slightest! Just because we’re not where we’re supposed to be doesn’t mean I don’t know where we’re going.”

“So where are we going, then?”

Silence.

“Doctor? Where are we going?”

The Doctor swung around and grinned. “Jelly baby, Sarah?”


End file.
